NG Moon Life
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (SM!NGLife crossover) Long before she became Sailor Moon and before her past life memories of being Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom were awoken, Tsukino Usagi was already born with the memories of a completely different past life in ancient Pompeii that she feels more attached to, especially since all of her friends and family from that life have also (Shinogu!Serena pairing)


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may want to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Sailor Moon_** and **_NG Life_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timelines:_** In the prologue, the **_Sailor Moon_** has a few diary entries of Usagi's early years of life after her birth. Before she met Luna and became Sailor Moon and before she was awakened to her past life memories of being Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi had already been born with the memories of a different past life already awakened inside her mind

**_Word Count:_** 1,857

**Glossary:**  
__Hi__ - thinking  
**_"Hi"_** – Speaking Greek

**_Summary: (SM!NGLife crossover)_** Long before she became Sailor Moon and before her past life memories of being Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom were awoken, Tsukino Usagi was already born with the memories of a completely different past life in ancient Pompeii that she feels more attached to, especially since all of her friends and family from that life have also all been reborn as well as the love of her life. **_(Shinogu!Serena pairing)_**

**_NG Moon Life_**  
Prologue: Dear Diary  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_July 31, 1995_**

Dear Diary

Hi, my name is Serena Usagi Tsukino, and today I'm five years old. My mom and dad got you for my birthday, saying that they thought I was old enough to keep one if I wanted it, since I'm very smart for my age which is true. So today I'm writing in you for the first time.

Don't tell anyone else, because I haven't even told my mom and dad this, because I think they'll think I'm crazy and send me away, but I'm not your average five year old. I have memories of another life that hasn't been around in 1,900 years. Back then I was a twenty year old servant girl named Chrysilla and I once lived in a city called Pompeii, where I lived with my twin brother Loleus and all our friends until Pompeii was completely destroyed by the volcano known of Vesuvius and killed all of us.

For some reason I have been reborn with all my memories of Pompeii intact, but I've kept quiet about it to my family so they don't think something's wrong with me. I'm not lonely anymore though. My darling Loleus has been reborn with me in this time, though we are no longer siblings and he can't remember Pompeii like I do. We still even share the same birthday!

Loleus has been reborn as a girl is now my cousin, Mii Serizawa who I've live next door to my entire life. Our parents let us celebrate our birthday together today, and combined the birthday parties. When I first saw her when we were three, I knew it Loleus immediately, and we are as close as we've ever been. Whenever we get together, I always tell Mii-chan stories about Pompeii any chance I get. Geez, I sure wrote a lot in a short time. Anyways, I got to go diary. Mii-chan's asking me to turn off the lights so we can go to sleep, and I can hear my mom coming to check on us. I'll write in you again soon.

* * *

**_April 15, 1997_**

Dear Diary,

You're not going to believe this, but my mom and dad just told me that we're moving in a few weeks! Daddy's being transferred to another city by his work, and Mom's pregnant and we need to move into a bigger house for the baby. Can you believe it?! I don't want to move! If we move, I won't have anyone to talk with who'll understand me about Pompeii. I'll be all alone without Mii-chan, and I'll only have you to tell my secrets to now, Mom and dad say I can still talk Mii-chan on the phone or go back for visits, but it wouldn't be the same if I can't see Mii-chan all the time like always. This sucks. Where in Japan is Juuban supposed to be anyways?

* * *

**_April 30, 1997_**

Dear Diary

Today's moving day, so I don't have much time to write, since I'm already in the car driving away from the only home I've ever known. Mii-chan and all of our neighborhood friends have come to see my family off, and we all promised to try and keep in contact with each other. Mommy's trying to tell me that I'd love my new home and I'll make lots of new friends, but I don't believe it.

* * *

**_May 2, 1997_**

Dear Diary,

Oh my god you'll never believe it! We finally moved in to our new house and barely unpacked all of our stuff, before my mom dragged me next door to meet our new neighbors. I really wasn't that excited about it, but when we got there, I met with another one of my old friends from Pompeii! He's a year younger than me and his name is Yuuma Ujoh, but I recognized him immediately for who he used to be. When I look at him, I can clearly see the soul of one of my best friends, Serena, residing inside of him, but he doesn't have any of Serena's memories just like Mii. Because of this, I don't feel lonely anymore in Juban. I hope we can become friends again...

* * *

**_May 13, 1997_**

Dear Diary,

I just met Yuuma-kun's cousin, Shinogu Kagami. He was out of town with his family until recently, and came over to visit while I was at Yuuma's watching TV and playing video games. He's five years older than me and he's cool. But the best part of it is that he's someone else I knew back in Pompeii and he remembers our past life just like me! When we saw each other, we kind of just blurted out our old names to each other, and that was when we knew. Back in Pompeii, Shinogu-kun used to be Yuuma/Serena's older sister, Smyrna. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one from back then who still remembers life in Pompeii anymore. I was starting to think it was some kind of fluke that I even remembered, or I was just crazy.

Even if it's Smyrna, I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one anymore. Even though Shinogu is just as much a big jerk to me now as he was back when he was still Smyrna, though he doesn't seem as bad as he used to be, I think.

* * *

**_July 31, 2000_**

Dear Diary,

Shinogu-kun's a big jerk! Today's my tenth birthday, and once again he teased me endlessly about my old meatball hairstyle for years, and I was stupid and got mad. I finally decided to change it, and took a pair of scissors and nearly cut it all off. When Shinogu saw my new hairstyle, he started laughing and wouldn't stop until I hit him with Yuuma's super-soaker water gun, before running home. Mom yelled when she saw my hair, and is trying to set up an appointment at the hair salon to see if they can fix what's left of my hair...

I've also decided here and now, that even if I grow my hair out again, I'm NEVER, EVER putting it up in those stupid meatball hairstyles. It was cute when I was younger but I don't want it anymore. I don't know why I kept it in that stupid style to begin with, and had been considering changing it for years, and Shinogu's teasing just cinched my decision to finally take my hair out of that stupid style permanently. Never again will it ever be in meatball style as far as I am concerned.

* * *

**_August 1, 2000_**

Dear Diary,

Okay, I take back what I said yesterday about Shinogu. Shinogu and Yuumma showed up at my house this morning, and Shinogu apologized for making me upset, and Yuuma loaned me one of his new baseball caps, as they took me out to get a double ice cream sundae with Shinogu paying for it. Shinogu-kun really did looked sorry too. I don't remember Smyrna _ever_ apologizing for _anything_ before back in Pompeii, I wonder why he's doing it now and what is he really up to?

* * *

**_January 15, 2004_**

Dear Diary,

I just got a phone call from Mii-chan today, and I got great news from her! She just started Junior High recently and she met this boy Keidai Saeki who has memories of Pompeii as well and recognized Mii-chan as Loleus. It turns out he was an old friend of ours from Pompeii named Sirix who was close friend with Loleus and was like another brother to me. I can't wait to see Sirix again the next time I'm out there. Though maybe I should keep it a secret from Keidai that I've already seen Serena's reincarnation in Yuuma? The two of them were married back then…

* * *

**_July 1, 2004_**

Dear Diary,

Something weird has been going on in Juuban for the last couple of months. It's all over the news that there are people who are either disappearing or turning up dead around the city, and reports from eyewitnesses about supposed monster attacks going on. Is the world going crazy or something else is going on? I hope somebody can stop it soon before more people get hurt.

* * *

**_July 31, 2004_**

Dear Diary,

You're not going to believe this, but earlier today I ran into this weird black cat who was being picked on by a bunch of kindergarteners, who I chased away. The brats had the cat pinned down and had put a band aid over a crescent moon bald spot on its forehead. It didn't have a collar on it, so I guess it was a stray. When I removed the band aid, the stupid cat scratched me as it escaped from my arms, and onto a nearby wall where it stared down at me for before it ran off. I swear there was something weird about its gaze that sent shivers through me, but I waved it off as nothing and continued on my way to school.

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_4_** pages. This is my **_first_** attempt at writing a **_Sailor Moon_** crossover, involving **_NG Life (No Good Life)_** Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine.

* * *

**_Started On:_** September 20, 2019  
**_Completed On:_** September 24, 2019


End file.
